


Red lines Of fate

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, so damn small just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It probably had something to do with his parent's job, or breathing in ectoplasmic particles since his first breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red lines Of fate

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au yall

It was some sort of side effect of being around ectoplasm since his first breath. Jazz could see something similar, numbers above people’s heads that she soon found out were dates. 

Danny saw threads. Red threads that tied his parent’s wrists together, that lengthened and loosened to adjust to the space between them. Some people had them, and some didn't. Sam’s parents didn't have them, or maybe they once did. Those threads could break and tie around new people. 

He never knew he had one, never remembered seeing a single thread tied around his wrist, until he looked down one day and saw it, stretching out his window across town.

He never noticed how blue Dash Baxter’s eyes were, and how neat and clean his handwriting was. He noticed how he had stopped beating him up years before, and how he talked to Danny as an equal, a friend.

He definitely noticed the red threads that connected them. He definitely noticed how their eyes met that day, and how soft and protective those arms looked.

The first time they kissed it was unholy. Their threads glowed some vivid colors that danced in Danny’s mind for months afterwards. Dash’s lips were softer than he ever dreamed he would be, and tasted like sweets. 

When Danny came home that day, Jazz said that the numbers over his head matched today’s date, and held his forearm until Danny told her who it was.

“Dash Baxter. And I'm just as surprised as you are.”


End file.
